movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SwitzerlandDormammu/Irritations to the Wikia
In this blog I want to put all the irritations on the wikia. I am writing this because I want to find solutions for all the irriitations. This isn't a proposal, I only hope users will learn of this and will change. I will put all my opinion, some things can maybe be rude. If you aren't agree, say something in the comments. Irritation #1: Inactivity of the Wikia We all know it. This Wikia is very inactive. We already writed a Spotlight proposal and since Staff still haven't responded to it, I really think it is useless. We must find another way to get more users. Maybe we can support this Wikia on the Ideas Wiki? or other Wikias. I really hope the Wikia will become more active, otherwise I will maybe leave the Wikia. Irritation #2: Stop the fights between FranceSwitzerland and Phillydan25 This is one of the worst Irritations. I hope you are all agree with me so I will say my opinion. I am really done with these Fights. FS and Philly, you two should find a way to stop those fights. With these fights, the Wikia won't become very famous. I understand you have some things you aren't agree with each other, but you are always mad at each other. I have also had a small fight with Philly. Irritation #3: The Wikia is VERY boring This is also one of my biggest irritations. This Wikia is very boring. We can only make Movie Ideas and that's it. There isn't much to do here. We should try to improve the Wikia. If you have any Ideas put them in the comments. I have maybe an Idea: We can make a game on the Wikia. We have maybe done it before on the HS Wikia, but we can begin a game about a story with all characters from Movie Ideas on this Wikia. Maybe something like http://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:82532. So my solution is, we should start more games. Irritation #4: Chat.js is broken If you haven't seen it already, the Chat.js is totally broken. Everything is gone. Only the Quotes are still left. I have already tried to fix it, but it didn't work. I have contacted Fandom twice, but they say they will help me, but they have never did it. So I really don't know what to do. I can contact them again, but maybe they won't help just like before. Irritation #5: Stop with Gossiping I have also done it myself but I am sure I was wrong and that I bullied another user (I won't say name), so I really would like to stop with gossiping about another people. Philly you also said to Crimson that you wanted to speak to him privately. If I may know, what was that about??, because FS saw it as gossiping. I hope I can make a new rule that makes it forbidden to gossip about other people. Say in the comments what you think about it. Category:Blog posts